Crave My Heart
by Paulo C
Summary: Eu sou bom o bastante para que tu me ames também? Sirius/Regulus. Rate T por conter lime e incesto. Fic escrita para o I Chall de Fetiches - Mestre: Mila B. Ouro no I Challenge de Fetiches.


**Disclaimer**: Eu não ganho nada com isso, só a satisfação em escrever. Todos os personagens aqui descritos pertencem à J.K. Rowling e Cia. Ltda.

**N/A**: Eu sempre quis fazer uma fic desses dois. o_o Mas nunca tive coragem ou disposição pra escrever oneshots, sempre tentei as longs. Agora mergulhei no mundo das ones e não saio mais (dammit), mas ainda pretendo escrever uma long. Foi usada em 2ª pessoa não pra impressionar, ou algo do tipo, mas simplesmente, por que como os personagens Sirius e Regulus são Blacks, uma família aristocrática, penso neles falando de uma forma mais polida, correta.

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus' POV<strong>

_Under your spell again__  
><em>_I can't say no to you__  
><em>_Crave my heart  
>And it's bleeding in your hand<em>_  
><em>_I can't say no to you_

Sinto-me hipnotizado por ti. Seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos me seduzem quando tu mordes aquele simples pedaço de chocolate. Ou um morango coberto de chocolate. Tudo que seja de chocolate me lembra de ti. Você sabe que não consigo negar nada a ti, me deseje, e eu serei teu. Eu não consigo dizer não.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream__  
><em>_I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough__  
><em>_I feel good enough for you_

Tu sempre tiveste esse lado sádico e eu sempre soube disso. Desde criança tu gostavas de me torturar, principalmente com cócegas. Agora tua tortura é muito mais provocante e deliciosa, quase uma tentação. Sei que isto é um sonho e que eu não deveria esperar muito de ti, mas tu és meu irmão, não poderia deixar de amá-lo. Estranhamente, eu me sinto bom o bastante. Bom o bastante para ti, Sirius.

Por que eu não sou bom o bastante pra ti, Sirius?

_Drink up sweet decadence__  
><em>_I can't say no to you__  
><em>_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind__  
><em>_I can't say no to you_

Eu sei que eu não deveria me rastejar pra ti. Blacks não rastejam. Veja a ironia. Tu me negas com facilidade. Eu simplesmente não consigo suportar a ideia de não tê-lo. Pareço louco, mas não importa, só o quero intensamente, para mim e somente para mim. Percebe a decadência que se apodera de mim a cada instante, que me faz rastejar para ti, esperando as migalhas que eu necessito pra viver?

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely__  
><em>_Now I can't let go of this dream__  
><em>_Can't believe that I feel_

Nunca deveria ter deixado tu me possuíres dessa forma. Lembro-me tão bem daquela noite... Nossos gemidos, tu, ligeiramente embriagado, dizendo que eu era teu, para sempre. Tuas investidas que me faziam delirar, quase numa OoB¹. Nossos corpos cobertos com o maldito chocolate, que se tornara meu vício desde a primeira vez que tu me disseste que era sua coisa favorita no mundo e fazer amor contigo cobertos de chocolate se tornou meu fetiche, desde então. Tu me fazias gemer, perdendo-te dentro de mim com força. Nunca imaginara que sexo fosse tão maravilhoso. Ou será que és tu? Mas quão tolo eu fui. Deixei-me levar por tuas doces palavras e agora, aqui estou eu. Viciado em ti e no maldito _chocolate_. Quando tu te derramaste no meu interior, desejei que fosse uma mulher, por que assim, poderia ter um motivo para prender-te para sempre junto a mim. Mas tive o infortúnio de nascer homem e teu irmão.

É por isso que não me amas? Por ser teu irmão? Bem, passo pelo Rito de Emancipação², então. Não me queixaria. Não tenho forças para fugir de casa, como tu fizeste. Não, tu não fugiste, não és um covarde. Assim como um Black não rasteja, um Black não foge. Eu fujo da presença de mamãe e papai, e rastejo aos seus pés. Pois sou seu, mas nunca digno do nome Black.

_Good enough__  
><em>_I feel good enough__  
><em>_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

E finalmente, o momento que eu sempre esperei. Tu me chamas para uma conversa séria. Meu coração saltita de felicidade, enquanto minha consciência diz para que eu não sonhe mais ainda, para que eu aja com cautela. Obviamente, não dou ouvidos a ela. Somente espero ansiosamente pela conversa. Quão tolo fui, novamente. Meu coração parece se partir em milhões de cacos sangrentos. Tu me dizes que amas o lobisomem e que não podemos mais continuar com nossa 'brincadeira de criança. Acabou, Regulus.' E me deixa sozinho na Sala Precisa. Meu rosto se torna estranhamente molhado, mas eu ainda não me dei conta do que me disseste. A única coisa que penso é que preciso de um lenço e a Sala imediatamente se enche deles. Rio na minha própria amargura.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall__  
><em>_Pour real life down on me__  
><em>_Cause I can't hold on to anything that's good__  
><em>_Enough__  
><em>_Am I good enough__  
><em>_For you to love me too?_

Depois de dias, a chuva vem e me faz acordar para a vida. Algo dentro de mim sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Pois eu nunca consegui me segurar a algo bom o bastante. Aquela certeza que eu tinha antes, eu não tenho mais. Aquela felicidade que eu tinha antes, que fazia meu coração pular, não existe mais. Tu levaste tudo isso contigo, no momento em que me deixou. Aquela certeza de que eu era bom o bastante pra ti não existe mais. Eu _sou_ bom o bastante para você me amar?

_So take care what you ask of me__  
><em>_'Cause I can't say no_

Minhas lágrimas se misturam à chuva e eu mergulho nos meus devaneios. Aquelas noites tão lindas, cheias de cacau parecem tão distantes agora, mas ao mesmo tempo _tão_ próximas que eu chego a sentir o cheiro do chocolate. Eu suspiro, sentando-me ao chão, como sempre, pensando em ti, em teus lábios, em teu cheiro. _Eu morreria para te ouvir dizer que me ama._

* * *

><p>Então, fic feita pro I Chall de Fetiches, pela linda Mila B. Espero que gostem!<p>

¹: Out of Body Experience (OOBE ou simplesmente OBE) é uma experiência onde, tipicamente, uma pessoa tem a sensação de que está flutuando para fora de seu corpo.

²: Rito de Emancipação é uma ideia que eu vi no fandom inglês de HP aqui do fanfiction(ponto)net, especificamente na fic _Flames __of Betrayal_, da Marietsy (muito boa, por sinal, fic que me fez gostar de Harry/Ron). Consiste em um ritual onde um indivíduo se desliga de sua família pela magia. Seu sangue continua sendo da família X, mas ele não é reconhecido por Árvores genealógicas, por propriedades, por cofres. Sua herança mágica se divide entre seus familiares. O indivíduo que peça pelo Rito de Emancipação dever ter obrigatoriamente, como obter a herança mágica de outra família, por meio de adoção. É informado ao executor o nome da nova família antes do início do Rito, e logo no fim, a magia da família é invocada e, se houver permissão do chefe de família, o indivíduo é "adotado" à família e recebe sua herança mágica, podendo até aumentar seu poder.

REVIEWS?


End file.
